


Lunch

by DestielLecter



Series: BFF [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielLecter/pseuds/DestielLecter
Summary: Castiel being alone was normal.When someone was with him, it wasn't normal.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: BFF [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979534
Kudos: 2





	Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Set before _Kite _.__
> 
> _  
> _Please let me know if you know where to find any betas. All mistakes are on me, and please be patient because English is my second language._  
> _
> 
> _  
> _Hope you enjoy!_  
> _

Castiel was always alone. And that wasn’t a problem. It was as normal as a green leaf.

The boy who sat beside him at lunch.

Now _this_ was a problem.

The boy, totally stranger-looking suddenly sat beside Castiel on the long bench at the noisy, crowded cafeteria. Castiel watched him intently, every move he made, the smallest one. Stranger had a dirty blonde-hair, Castiel saw. Probably slightly taller than him, and body bigger than him, but not that big. _Normal_ big. Stranger started with opening his lunchbox, picking a black fork only to put it on the table beside the lunchbox. There was a pie, Castiel noticed in the green lunchbox. Stranger grinned, rubbing his palms together and his tongue stuck out a little. He picked up the fork, making a move to slice the pie but Castiel of course had to interrupt him for asking why and how stranger was sitting here.

“Excuse me?” Castiel said, eyes squinting and saw that stranger stopped his hand.

He looked at Castiel, smiling. “Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

“Uh… sitting?” stranger raised his eyebrows and turned to his pie again. Finally, he sliced a piece of it. “What do you think I’m doing?”

“Sitting.”

“Yep.”

“With _me_.”

“That’s right, happy meal.”

Castiel scowled. “That is _not_ my name,” he emphasized.

“Well, what’s it then? Your name,” stranger looked at Castiel again, then started to eat his pie.

“Castiel Novak.”

Stranger’s green eyes widened. “Really? I’ve heard about you! Mr. Edlund talked about you that time. Once. He said you’re smart. And from your appearance I think you are. And are you smart in any lessons? Well, I’ll bet you do! You look cool, you know that? I think you’re awesome,” stranger babbled with his mouth full and it was just very _disgusting_. “Well, I’m De-”

“Stop talking, please,” Castiel shook his head.

Stranger scowled. “Why?”

“Your mouth is full, and if you talk with it, that’s very disgusting. Swallow first.”

The scowl was still there, but stranger did what Castiel said anyway. He chewed and chewed, finally swallowing harshly. Castiel grimaced at that. He must have not chewed it well. “Happy?” stranger said bitterly.

Castiel nodded anyway. “Yes, very happy.”

Stranger huffed but continued his talking. “Anyway, me,” he offered a hand at Castiel, Castiel looked at it first as if it was dangerous and then took it. “Dean Winchester, at your service.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows and grinned, but Castiel did not know what that meant.

But he was too distracted to focus with it, because somehow he had heard about the name. Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester? Was this _that_ Dean Winchester? “Are you _that_ Dean Winchester?” Castiel found himself asking. His eyebrows lifted. “The one that is famous for his ability to play football?”

Dean’s grin was blinding. His teeth were white, clean, and neat. “Yep, that’s me! He’s me, I’m him, we are one. Definitely me,” he said, and Castiel could smell the smugness behind it.

Castiel squinted. “Then why are you here?”

Dean frowned. “What, can’t I be here, talking and eating?”

“No, of course you can,” Castiel sighed and spoke patiently. “I mean, why are you here, sitting with me, Dean Winchester? Don’t you have some other friends out there? And I’m pretty sure I’m _not_ one of them.”

“Why not?” Dean ate his pie, munching it in mouth full like a squirrel. “Everyone can make friends with anyone,” Castiel grimaced slightly and wanted to remind Dean to swallow first, but then refused because he knew Dean will be upset. Though Castiel didn’t know many people, he knew that Dean was a tempered one when he felt like someone lecturing him.

“Well, I suppose that is true,” Castiel said, Dean nodded along. “Well then. Nice to meet you, Dean. I hope we can be good friends.”

“You too, Cassiel. Nice to meet ya’.”

Castiel sighed. “ _Castiel_ ,” he corrected. Sometimes it made him upset that most people can’t spell his name correctly so that he should correct them over and over again.

“Castle?” Dean tried, Castiel shook his head. “Cassiel?” Castiel shook his head. Dean frowned, Castiel can tell he was getting upset. “Whatever. It’s hard on my tongue. I’m gonna call you Cas.”

Not bad, Castiel thought. He nodded. “Okay. I like it.” Most people, especially his family always called him Cassie. Castiel didn’t like it, because it made him felt like a girl. As a support, he had a friend named Cassie at kindergarten. But it also made him upset and confused when he protested about it, his family just laughed at him and sometimes ruffled his hair.

“Well, nice to meet you, Cas.”

“Nice to meet you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, folks!
> 
> And just an info, please let me know if you know where to find any betas.
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
